guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Iceblood's Warstaff
Info on it isn't complete - there doesn't appear to be a prefix mod listed. Jennalee 12:50, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :True, just looked on GWW, nothing more on there either. [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk']] (T/ ::Stats Comfirmed - http://www.guildwarsrealm.net/images/com_sobi2/clients/194_img.jpg SabreWolf 22:54, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Wow. I'm fairly certain that's the only 40% mod in the game. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 23:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I want it purely for that crazy mod God Zefir 23:01, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::::And that's its prefix mod.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 23:17, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::IMO, it's the best green water staff out there, really nice. Good name, good stats, good skin. Jennalee 23:56, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Somewhat broken? Actually, it just occurred to me, I don't think dual 20 hct from say, wand/focus stacks to 40% so this is a bit broken if that's the case. Jennalee 00:10, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Perhaps both the inscription and prefix mods are 20% HCT water, and whoever posted it on the site got sloppy and listed it as 40% HCT. Quizzical 00:13, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nah - see the screen from the link above, it's actually 40% HCT on the staff. Jennalee 00:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::Someone needs to get it and cast a bunch of spells to see if it ever quarters casting. Until then, I'm assuming it is, in fact, a crazy straight 40%. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:15, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::And no, 40/40 says that dual 20%'s are not quite 40%, but can quarter sometimes, which makes up the difference. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:16, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought 1/4 HCT wasn't possible... Jennalee 00:18, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::It is, and even beyond if you use HCT spells. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:20, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Just read 40/40, especially the Guru thread, QCT is possible, but QRT was removed. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 00:21, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :Bah, this boss is in a really inconvenient place to farm. Surrounded by lots of mobs in narrow corridors, and not near an outpost to boot. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:20, 31 May 2008 (UTC) The verdict After killing Iceblood about fifty billion times to get his staff, then spending a good 20 minutes spamming Ice Spear without even once getting a 1/4 second cast, I believe it is, in fact, a straight up 40% chance. While I can't rule out being really unlucky after that much annoyance farming, I think its unlikely that many casts would have got me nothing. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 02:58, 1 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. On both actually... had to kill Iceblood hundreds of times till he dropped the stupid staff. I tested it with 2 second spells on the Master of Damage and never got below 1 second. So I guess we can call the 40% HCT confirmed. --EraDKtor 13:26, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Its not that hard to farm Iceblood~ You just need to clear his army a bit first, then flag away all the party henches and heros, keep 1 or 2 heros with u then attack him. I always interrupted his Ward Against Harm elite first, then he's easy. If he did not drop, re-enter the area again. I got the staff around 6 - 7 trys. The staff 40% faster cast on water magic really work. Mostly 2 sec spell like Deep Freeze, Maelstrom will cut down to 1 sec! And Water Trident has very high chance of cutting down from 1 sec to 0.5 sec casting time. Extremely useful in PvP or AB! Its just annoying it doesn't have HP+30 instead its enchantment 20% longer. Nikaido25 01:15, 2 June 2008 (UTC)Nikaido025 :Its not that hard to farm, it's just a major problem when you get unlucky. You got in in 6-7 tries, I got it in about 50-60. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Took me about 20 tries with friends. The farming was rather easy especially with 2 Siege Devourers... Apparently he prefers to throw his staff into the flames rather than drop it -_- --EraDKtor 13:31, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Killed this boss about a bajillion times and still NOTHING. Im starting to think that this item is a myth 17:15, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Lame... They fixed it? does this mean it was always double 20%, or did they fix both the description and function, or did they fix the words but not what it does? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:27, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Or did Jenna change the page without double-checking the weapon itself? >_> 03:32, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, I just checked the weapon and got a QCT. It's stats and description now match. Although I could swear they matched before, they certainly do now.I can't rule out that I was unlucky getting a QCT last time or that I just wasn't paying attention. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:36, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::(edit conflict) I just checked Game Updates: "Updated Iceblood's Warstaff to list the casting time reductions as two separate abilities rather than one combined ability." Durrrrr. ): 03:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::I was about to revert those changes when I though "wait, let's see if they are, in fact, right". [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 03:39, 6 June 2008 (UTC)